Live Christmas trees shed needles, especially after the tree has been cut and on display for a few weeks during the holiday season. This shedding makes it especially bothersome when a user needs to dismantle the tree from the stand, and dispose of the tree. Needles are spread throughout the area that the tree stood and where it is disassembled. To prevent this, the user may use a tarp to wrap the tree in, if there is one on hand.
What is needed is a Christmas tree stand that will: easily adjust to the size of a wide variety of tree trunk diameters and uneven bases; is easy to water without spilling fluids in the area around the stand; and that has a built-in disposable tarp (e.g. made of recycled plastic) to facilitate dismantling the tree by catching the shedding needles. The apparatus of the present disclosure comprises all of these features.